


Better Tactical Suggestion

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Aayla is telling a Vos story. A fellow padawan has a better suggestion for her master next time.





	Better Tactical Suggestion

Bultar walked alongside Aayla Secura on the way to a class they were sharing, ahead of several other padawans. Aayla was telling another story of her master's misadventures, making many of them laugh.

"And then he kissed him," Aayla said, sighing. 

"Did it work?" a boy younger than them and known for trouble, asked.

Aayla turned, and gave the boy, barely old enough for the class they were going to, a shake of her head, making her lekku dance. "No; he shot him."

"Should have smacked his backside to throw off the aim."

All the teens laughed, agreeing with that.


End file.
